Loving a Fruitloop
by maxtheboy
Summary: Danny is a 17 year old who lost it all, what will happen when Clockwork gives him something to look forward to? pompous pep, trans Danny, depressed Danny
1. chapter 1

"No Danny, we've supported everything you do but this? You're crazy, anyway its been two years without him why is this an issue?" Sam was looking at the halfa with one eyebrow raised while Tucker looked queezy.

"I..its not like I can act on my feelings...Vlad is gone." Danny had been having vivid nightmares of this moment but he had hope.

"Danny, we've ordered your binder, and your papacker, taken you clothes shoping, and helped you come out. We fight ghosts together for crying out loud! But Vladimir Masters? Dude how many times have we been almost killed by that man?" Tucker made a good point as Sam nodded along.

"Are you really not okay with this...?" Danny looked up from the deep purple carpet in Sam's room seeing his friends shake their heads. He went intangible and went ghost flying away to his house.

Three months ago Danny looked healthy and his grades were suffering greatly. The first to notice the paperthin ghost teen was his friend Ember.

"Danny have you been eatting?" she looked at his face carefully, "or sleeping for that matter." Tears came to the halfas eyes and he blinked them away.

"I'm fine Ember, I gotta go study for exams tomorrow," with that he flew off to his room.

Stripping down to his binder and boxers he examined himself.He traced the lines on his waist and poked at his stomach, he then turned sideways trying to flaten out his chest more than it already was. He put baggy clothing on and started studying his exam reviews.

He had decided he would stay at what was once Vlads home for the summer. It was quiet and reminded the teen of the man he loved and missed so very much.

"I'll be back a few weeks before school starts mom don't worry," Danny's suitcase was floating behind him as his mother tried to reason.

"What about your birthday? You'll be 18," he nodded a little.

"I'll call mom don't worry."

"Well I suppose you'll do it even if I say no, just...keep your phone close Danny. We love you."

He flew to Vlads and looked around, it wasn't dirty and there was food in the kitchen, not that he'd eat it, he called out seeing if anyone was home.

'It must've been clockwork' Danny thought to himself.

He went to the bed that Vlad use to sleep in and his heart clenched. Tears fell down his face and he curled up under the blankets, weeping for a man he presumed to be dead.

Vlad watched the screen crying out in pain, "Clockwork please I need to help him."

"And why would I say yes now? After all your begging," the older ghost asked, he flinched as he saw screen Danny run to the bathroom searching desperately for a certain silver item.

"Clockwork he needs someone...please, I've been so good." Clockwork snapped his fingers freezing Danny in his search.

"You need to change your clothes and cut your hair...I'll give you half an hour before I unfreeze him, you should also know he is close to finding what he desires."

Vlad sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom, he started with his hair cutting it a little past his shoulders with it slightly shorter towards his face to look like bangs, he shaved his face and jumped in the shower. He tossed on a packers tee shirt and a loose pair of sweats, he ran back down as he tied his hair back with it split down the middle.

"Five minutes to spare,"Clockwork nodded impressed, "listen to me Vladimir, if you stick one toe out of line you're right back here. And if you break Danny's heart...lets just say he's the only reason I even saved you." With a flick of his wrist he opened a portal and unfroze Danny.

"D..Daniel..." the boy froze and slowly turned around.

"Vlad...?" he searched for anything that told him otherwise, "Vladimir..."he ran and huged the man tightly.

"Daniel how I've missed you...how I've wished to help you," he held the halfa tightly. "You need rest, take off your binder please..." he knew it was a touchy subject, the yonger of the halfas being born a female, but he would injure himself.

"H..how did you know...?" Danny looked mortified.

"I have been watching you," he said carefully, "I am sorry it is very intrusive of me...you have had me quite worried Daniel."

"Why...why haven't you helped..." he looked helpless.

"I couldn't little badger, Clockwork said I wasn't ready," he held the young halfas face gently, "please take it off badger, we need to get you to bed."

Danny blushed and turned around to face the wall as he took off his binder. Vlad gasped softly as he saw the slightly discolored skin. "Daniel..." he picked the boy up bridal style before he put the shirt back on, this caused Danny to blush more. Vlad put the teen down on the bed and grabbed ointment out of the bedside table.

"Badger is it alright if I apply this to your bruises?" the teen nodded looking anywhere but Vlads face.

After it was all rubbed in Vlad climbed in bed with Danny keeping a respectable distance of course.

After two days Danny woke up in different clothes and feeling hungry for the first time in months. The smell of pancakes drifted from the kitchen as the teen wobbly stood. Vlad looked up from yhr stove as Danny took a seat at the bar.

"Hungry badger?" Danny looked confused and nodded a little as a small pancake was placed in front of him, it couldn't have been bigger than his palm."I've been phasing food into your stomach to get your health up but your stomach has srunken over the months so it took a while to get this much." He pointed at the pancake with his spatula. Danny nodded a little and tried to ignore his hunger.

"This has a lot of calories Vlad..."

"Yes, I know it does Daniel I added extra butter and eggs as well."

"I cant eat this Vlad I've worked so hard..." the older halfas eyes flashed blue confusing the yonger and he sighed.

"Daniel if you dont eat it I will have to force you, I do not want to do that little badger." Danny nodded a little and started to nibble at his pancake, soon he was shyly asking for another. "Only eat a little so you don't get sick ok?" he nodded and ate a bit more.

"Vlad? You um...you said you were watching me... what did you mean?" Vladimir choked on his pancake and blushed deeply.

"Um...I am ashamed to say that I watched you grow up these past few years, quite closely if I'm being honest," the older man looked away, "some days it was all I would do..."

Danny smirked a little, "what a pervert, you watched everything I did?"

"Im so sorry Daniel...I..I understand if you dont feel comfortable with me here..."

"You're a fruitloop, that just means you've seen me naked...and horny," vlad looked at the teen surprisingly. After a moment he got a sly grin.

"I also saw you confess your undying love for a certain fruitloop," Danny's happy face was replaced with bright pink.

"Stupid fruitloop..." he got up and streached, "imma go watcha movie" Danny slurred out and proceed tophase through walls to the livingroom.


	2. 2

"I'm so sorry,"

"Danny"

"I understand if you dont feel the same,"

"Danny"

"or if you want me to leave,"

"Danny"

"and if you never want to see me again,"

"Daniel"

"I just barged into your house and-" His lips were suddenly met with Vlads.

"Danny, I wouldnt have comecome back if I didn't love you."

Danny's face turned bright red and his hand flew to his lips, his eyes searched the mans face for a hint of humor or a look of regret.

They had been watching tv and Danny couldnt keep his eyes off Vlad.

"What's on your mind Daniel?"

" _I've_ loved you for years and you're actually here." As if he had realized what just came out of his mouth the boy paled and immediately started apologising.

"You kissed me..."

"Yes, was that alright?" Vlad held the boys face gently.

"You...you kissed me..."

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

"I um...I've... um..." Danny's face was red and he couldn't look at Vlad.

"Can I do it again?" Danny's eyes flickered to Vlads lips then to his eyes, the halfas lips were gently parted and Vladimir couldnt hold back. At first it was a gentle kiss for Danny to get use to but it soon became slightly more passionate. When they pulled apart Danny was tinted red with his hand on Vlads chest.

"I thought I'd never get to kiss you." Vlad chuckled lightly.

"Out of all the ththings to worry about thats the one you focused on?" He pulled the boy onto a hug. "Daniel you deserve so much better... come one lets get you to bed."

"Vlad?"

"mmm?"

"Why did you watch me?" The man looked down at him with a small smile.

"I was at the hospital when you were born, your father wanted me there of course, I remember hating you when you came out. I hated everything about you. When you turned five I moved away, I couldnt handle it, you favored me over anyone of your parents friends and I despised you. When you came to my mansion for the class reunion I couldnt breath, I stopped loving Maddy that day. It was a hard thing to deal with, I had never been involved with men and I wanted to impress you with knowing about who you were. I tried to get you alone but I couldnt. When I found out you were the ghost boy I got so angry that your parents let that happen to you and the anger clouded who I wanted to be to you. While I was with Clockwork I didnt age, I didnt do anything and I kept an eye on you. At first it was just random but as I would check in and do research I got terrified. I started watching more often and sending things to hide your blades... one night I accidentally stumbled apon you um...pleasuring yourself and I... it aroused me to say the least. I started watching you for days at a time, more likely than not it broke my heart. I had never felt this way... I knew I loved you."

Danny was sobbing into Vlads chest. "You dumb pervy fruitloop." Vlad chuckled and layed Danny in bed, he phased off the young mans binder, kissed him gently and went to leave.

"Vlad? Do you think maybe you could um...hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course badger."

~~~

hey readers let me know if you want me to keep going and/or if you want steamy bits (; thanks so much for reading!

-Max


	3. chapter 3

Danny cuddled closer to the warmth next to him humming in appreciation. Vlad was suprised he was still asleep and not overheating. The hum of the iceberg on his chest woke him enough to realize he had fallen asleep while putting Danny to bed. The two laid there, the older not wanting to wake the younger, as he gently played with his hair.

"So warm vlad" the teen mumbled into the mans chest causing him to chuckle.

"I think you need breakfast Daniel, then we can do what you'd like." at the mention of food Danny slightly shook his head. Vlad phased through the boy and proceeded to carry him bridal style down to the kitchen.

"Vlad I..I can walk ya know," his face was a pink color but his hands were clinging to the mans shirt and his face was barried into his neck.

"I know badger, now what can I get you to eat this morning?" he sat him on the counter as he peaked in the cupboards.

"Um...oatmeal?" Danny was yearning the physical contact from moments ago.

"Strawberries or blueberries?"

"Blueberries please."

Danny watched as Vlad cooked for him and couldn't help but blush. The mans hair was jostled and half up from last night and seemed to be more black than the silver Danny remembered so clearly. On Vlads exposed skin there were a veriety of scars and Danny could only imagine what he would look like without his t-shirt on. The bags under his eyes were almost gone and his lips were dry and cracked but every so often Vlad would start to chew on them. The wrinkles on his face were softer now, a few more smile lines visible at the edges of his eyes. Danny could tell the man had still been working out do to accidentally feeling him up the past two days.

After the two were sat at the table it was Vlads turn to admire the boy in front of him. His cheeks were starting to fill back out as result to Vlads force feedings, his eyes were brighter than they were a few days ago but still held trama from past years. there were a few scars on the teens face and neck but Vlad knew the horror of discolored skin under the boys long sleve shirt and boxer briefs, the later of the two, Vlad had to admit, left little to the imagination of the halfas rear end. Danny was thin but well built for his age, he was also covered in bruises. They were along his spine from too many sit ups, his ribs from long binding, his stomach legs and arms from fighting ghosts. Vlad felt a pain in his chest for the bo- _man_ across from him.

"Daniel..." he wasnt sure what he wanted to say he just needed reassurance that Danny was actually there with him.

"I've always loved when you'd call me that."

"Whys that badger?" Vlad had an idea of why of course but itched for a conversation that wasn't with Clockwork.

"My parents have called me Danny for as long as I can remember and when I came out I didn't have time to pick a name and I don't think it would have mattered, they haven't called me Daniel once, hearing you say it so naturally when we first met...it was nice, like someone cared about who I am."

"Thats the thing Daniel, I've always cared for you."

"Can we just watch a bunch of movies today?"

"Anything for you my badger."

hey guys what are some movies you think Danny and Vlad would watch?


End file.
